


【冢不二】岁月长

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *职网T X 摄影师F
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 5





	【冢不二】岁月长

［零］

今天迹部先生的心情很糟糕。

消息一传开，整个办公楼的员工立刻打起十二分的精神，生怕顶头上司的这一把火烧到自己头上。迹部先生的秘书有些瑟缩地站离迹部办公室几米远，抱着满怀的资料半天不敢敲门。

“手冢国光！本大爷不许你这么做！”

当事人正举着电话大发雷霆。

“你才二十七岁！你见过几个不到三十岁就退役的人！”

“我说你能打就能打，本大爷……喂？！手冢国光你敢挂本大爷电话！”

迹部有些气喘地坐回转椅，揉着太阳穴闭上了眼睛。待呼吸慢慢平稳下来后，他掏出手机一连串拨下一个号码。

听筒的对面传来一阵舒缓的轻音乐，随后切换成一个温柔的嗓音。

“你好，这里是不二周助。”

“周助，本大爷需要你帮一个忙。”

［一］

手冢国光，职业网球选手，面容冷峻，球风稳健，行事低调，ATP排名始终徘徊在三十名前后，曾收获过一个挑战者杯。可是在斩获他目前第一个也是唯一一个温网大满贯后，手冢国光就陷入了被媒体称作“被诅咒的第三轮”的怪圈：无论对手强弱和自身状态，在所有大满贯赛事中，手冢都无一例外止步第三轮。

刚刚结束的温网比赛只是又一次验证了这一预言。近四小时的拼杀之后，手冢又在他的第三轮收获了败局。

“抱歉，我想一个人待一会儿。”手冢礼貌地谢绝了教练团的安慰和按摩师的帮助，一个人坐在休息室里，双手支着下巴，脸上平静得看不出失败的沮丧。

门外传来清晰的脚步声，随后“咵”地一声，门把手转动。

迹部倚在门边，居高临下地望着挺直背脊端坐的手冢。

“好久不见，迹部。”手冢的声音没有一丝情绪的起伏，“我的提议考虑得怎么样了。”

“态度很坚决啊，手冢。”

“是的。所以再拖下去也无济于事。”

迹部深吸一口气，像是在平复自己翻涌的怒气：“好，手冢。看来你现在和当年远走德国的时候一样坚定。”注意到手冢镜片后的眼神骤然凛冽，迹部自信满满地微笑起来，左手习惯性地抚上眼角的泪痣，，“只不过，必须等到今年美网结束。美网结束后，我再听你的想法。”

“现在忘掉这些事情吧。刚刚偶遇一位旧友，相信你一定很想见他。”说罢迹部转身让出了身后一直不发一语的人。记忆深处熟悉的笑脸出现在眼前，恍然间又有点陌生。

“呐，手冢，好久不见了。”

＊

手冢和不二最后落座在一家迹部名下的高级咖啡厅里。店内依旧是迹部铺张奢华的风格，任何一个角落都不忘装饰以艳丽的鲜花或者精致的雕刻。昂贵的收费让不少人望而却步，倒也正避免两人因为身份关系受到粉丝的干扰。

手冢打量着面前阔别十一年的旧友。看来高中之后不二并没有长高很多，依旧维持着少年特有的纤细体态。脸上的微笑也一如当年的干净，好像几千个日夜的流逝并没有改变他分毫。

“呐，手冢，你不好奇我为什么会在英国吗？”

就连呼唤名字的语调都没有改变。

“不二，没有用的。”手冢转开眼睛，注视着玻璃窗外来去不停歇的车流，“我已经决定了。”

不二低下头，从随身的背包里取出相机，举到手冢面前。

“手冢在说什么啊。我难得参加大满贯的摄影工作，不会表现得好奇一点吗？”不二有些无奈地笑着，点开显示屏解释着，“好多单位想邀请我都没机会呢。”

不二周助现在的职业是自由摄影师。他曾多次入围过WPP（世界新闻摄影比赛）的提名，即使最终并没有摘得那份荣誉，却并不影响他在摄影圈内的美名。

显示屏上是手冢第三轮输掉最后一个球的瞬间的照片。

那个时候他刚刚救起一个刁钻的小球，却被对手抓住机会一个狠狠的扣球砸灭了希望。照片上的手冢并没有回过头去看那枚他永远接不到的球，只是双手握着球拍站立着，背脊挺得笔直，脸上的表情一片漠然。

手冢注视着那一方小小的屏幕，一种陌生的感觉蔓上心扉。他不知道自己是什么时候开始拥有这种表情的。虽然在外人看来，不变的冰山脸是手冢国光最大的招牌，可他自己却知道，他的面无表情绝不会如这张照片上这样，白茫茫一片，就像完全预料甚至接纳着这个失败的结局。

他想不二也是知道的，所以他在那张照片上停留了一会儿，才翻到了下一张照片。

手冢的照片占了很大一部分，他们都顶着相同的冷漠，走过每一场胜利亦或失败。

［二］

手冢原来的计划是结束比赛后立刻离开英国去下一个巡回赛所在城市。既然答应了赞助商要参加美网，就应该在谢幕前全力以赴。不二却想要留下来看后面的比赛，说要多体会一下亲临赛场的感觉。 

“呐，手冢，留下来一起看比赛吧。”

不二请求别人的动作也和年少的时候一样，身体稍稍前倾，头部轻轻歪斜，笑容里带着些恳切。

——“呐，手冢，和我打一场吧。”

身穿黑色制服的清秀少年蓦然浮出记忆的海面，清晰得恍如昨日。

“好。”

手冢最后点了头。这一点居然奇特地没有改变，十几年前的他拒绝不了尚且陌生的他，十几年后也拒绝不了阔别多年的他。

整个教练团对手冢打算留下观看比赛的消息感到十分吃惊。每次结束比赛后立刻开始着手准备下一场竞技是手冢国光特有的一丝不苟和雷厉风行。主教练也劝过他看看其他选手的比赛放松心情并积累经验。手冢沉默地点点头，却只听遵从了后半句——在结束每天的训练后，挤出时间一个人闷在房间里看录像。

“不可大意。”

手冢的回答总是一成不变，语气里带着特有的冷静。

教练团虽然对手冢的改变感到奇怪，一面也高兴地开始为他准备半决赛座位。手冢却摇摇头，告诉他们座位的问题已经解决了。

站在他身后的粟发少年探出半个身子，配合地晃了晃手中沉重的相机。

＊

不二选择的位置在观众席的最顶端。越过熙熙攘攘的观众，温布尔登的草地一览无余。由于手冢执意要完成赛后总结，不二也乐得清闲旷工一天，于是现在两个人就这么空开了第四轮直接进入了半决赛。

不二一面熟练地摆弄着三脚架和昂贵的相机，一面有一句没一句地和手冢搭话。从温布尔登的雨说到英国人对白色的偏执，从中央球场的小动物观众聊到本次参赛选手的表现，不二始终带着柔和的微笑，好像只是在谈论最平常的琐事。而手冢抱着双臂站在一边，简短却认真地回答着不二的所有话语。

温布尔登球场的布置纯粹而简约，除了几大主要赞助商外没有任何广告。温布尔登的草地就像是一位衣着朴素的使者伫立在时光当中，静看着一百多年体育的变迁愈见浮夸，却坚定地维护着这一片土地以网球最深刻的纯粹。

手冢就在这个中央球场上斩获了他目前唯一一座大满贯，温布尔登对他必定意义非凡。而不二亦是钟爱这片草地，就如他钟爱历经岁月沉淀之后的文学。

“古典总是美丽的。”不二如是赞叹。

观众席间爆发出热烈的欢呼，选手入场。

不二掏出一个望远镜递给手冢，自己收敛了笑容集中注意力看着镜头。

透过望远镜，手冢注视着那枚黄绿色的小球穿梭在场地的方寸之内。观众们都很识礼数，但凡回合开始就尽量安静，即使隔着整个观众席的距离手冢也能感受到球拍和球的撞击声。所有轻微的响动都在高度的心无旁骛中褪去，竞技的紧张和理性的分析占据了手冢整个大脑。

不二站在他身边静静地透过摄像头注视着同一场比赛，镜头的另一边活动着一个带着雪白发带的黑发选手。

大比分在2-1的时候这场半决赛迎来了连续两个赛末点。观众们按耐不住开始骚动，站在最高处的两人一个微笑依然一个不动如山。

“呐，手冢，你说罗杰能完成逆转吗？”不二的视线没有离开镜头内的白色身影，手指不断地按下快门。

“不可能。”

因为三脚架的关系，不二的站位相对手冢偏后一些，只需稍稍转过视线就可以看见他认真的侧脸。

“真可惜。”不二笑了笑，言语之间全然默认了手冢的判断。

手冢微微偏过头，看见方方正正的相机下方露出了不二上扬的唇角。

夏季的煦风吹过短袖的衣摆，这般不准确的并肩而立似陌生似熟悉。

手冢的预测确实是正确的，戴着雪白发带的罗杰并没有撑过两个赛末点。在挽救了第一个赛末点后，最后一球在他著名的单反下飞出了边线。没有惊险的擦网球，没有大幅度的跑位，看上去似乎就是一个普通的反手失误，平淡得有点残酷。

球场内爆发出的欢呼声传入手冢耳中，刚刚赢下比赛的选手狂喜地跪下亲吻球场，球拍掉落在手边。手冢将目光从球场上收回来，发现前面一位女孩子在正在难过地擦着眼泪，身边的女伴轻声安慰着他。

手冢已经有些记不清因为一场比赛而产生明显的情绪波动是多久之前的事情了。大概那次他在温网登顶亲吻挑战者杯的那一刻不可掩饰的喜悦，也可能是那一年美网和次年大满贯因为比赛不理想而几乎溢于言表的消沈。而后来渐渐前两轮的胜利和第三轮的失败竟不能带起多大的波澜，就好像自己潜移默化中已然接受了这种结果。

那些曾经占据了他世界中心的黄色小球，那些指引着自己的金色希望，不知何时在长长的岁月里变成单调的灰白色，麻木地滚动在自己的一步之外。

手冢转过头，看见不二正举着相机不停地拍罗杰的背影，直到那个白色的身影消失在运动员通道的彼端。

［三］

两个人一起散步回宾馆的路上，不二先说起了刚刚那场比赛。语调听起来只是随意的提及，只是字字扣在重点上。

很久之前，在手冢还和不二一样穿着青学校服的年纪，每一场校内赛之后，不二总会用着这样轻柔的语调和自己讨论一下先前的比赛。言语之间平平淡淡，正如偶尔侧过头看见的恬然笑脸。不二的谈话总是随性而至，偏又喜欢时不时征求手冢的看法，而原来那个严谨尽职的部长也从不懈怠，回答的话语向来精准而简练，带着客观的冷意。

此时的不二在谈论着罗杰争议颇多的单反，言语之中多有憧憬和惋惜之意。罗杰年长手冢六岁，很多球员在这个年纪已经选择挂拍。罗杰年轻的时候因为华丽的球技和优雅的作风引领一个时代，如今虽然战绩大不如从前，球风和为人却没有改变分毫，于是追随他的球迷依旧不计其数。

“呐，手冢觉得呢？”

“罗杰的状态已经不适合再继续这种打法了。”手冢的分析字字清晰，不夹杂任何多余的情绪，“他原来大多数技巧都被破解，由于年龄增长对单反的控制力只会越来越弱。”

“他若执意坚持，只会离胜利越来越远。”

“手冢真是不留情面。听说无论在选手之间还是球迷之间，罗杰的人际关系都很好的。”

“我只是在说他的网球。”手冢推了推眼镜，尽量目不斜视。

“不过这也是一件很不错的事情呢。”不二从随身的挎包里翻出了相机，调出刚刚拍的比赛照片，“能一直保持自己的风格打球，把自己的姓氏和自己的网球彻底融合在一起。”

“不二，只有冠军才能被铭记，这才是网球。”手冢的目光透过镜片射向不二，深处的犀利让人心惊，“在这个以百年为计量的项目里，大多枝节都会被时间冲刷干净，只有被篆刻在大满贯奖杯上的名字才会被永远地留下来。”

“你会记得挑战杯最开始的名字吗？你会记得他们吗？”不知何时不二已经睁开一双蓝眸，平日柔和的微笑也几乎褪去了，“可是上一代选手，这一代选手，下一代选手，甚至再之后都会有人记得那些标志性的网球。”

“呐，手冢，也许罗杰的网球已经被破解了很多了，但毋庸置疑他的网球让数以万计的人心生向往，日后会有人去模仿他，继承他，被永远记住的是他的网球。”

“那只是罗杰，不二。他拥有目前最高的大满贯数，他在top1的时间比任何一个人都要长。“手冢轻轻闭了闭眼睛，脚步没有一丝变化。

“所以你就不再往前走了吗？”

“我一直在向前走，直到现在。”手冢扶了一下眼睛，面色有些疲惫，“这个话题到此为止吧，不二。”

不二将相机小心地放回背包，听从了手冢的话，随意地说起了刚刚在场内拍摄看见的趣闻。

手冢一如从前认真却沉默地听着不二说话，微微偏过头看着他柔和的脸部轮廓。不二用带着笑意的声音诉说自己透过镜头看见温网特殊的“客人”，比如立在树梢上的鸽子或者窜进球场的松鼠。在金色的余晖中不二的眼睛弯若夜间的钩月，眉宇间一派愉悦。

夕阳在两个人身后投射下长长的影子，并肩而行的模样恍若十多年前结伴回家的少年。

＊

因为不二提议在伦敦停留几天，手冢飞往美国的行程便推迟了一个星期。尽管如此，手冢却依然坚持原定的计划进行训练：体能锻炼，动作分解，对抗练习……丝毫不松懈。

手冢并没有打算去观看男单决赛，那天早上依然是踩着晨曦背着球袋出门跑步，从街边带着露水的灌木前经过，停步在网球场和教练们会合。

完成上午的训练后已近正午，手冢舒爽地冲完凉，整理装束的时候发现自己手机上连着有几个未接电话和一条未读短信，署名均是不二周助。

＊ 

不二计划去看男单决赛完全在手冢的预料之外，所以即使手冢以最快的速度将不二载到了中央球场，他们也错过了第一盘的比赛。

“抱歉。”手冢垂眼看着熟练搭着三脚架的不二轻声道。

不二不甚在意地摇摇头。

“手冢以为我只打算看半决赛吗？”

“我以为你只打算看罗杰的比赛。”

“欸？手冢怎么知道我喜欢罗杰？”

手冢心中暗道不二谈话间对罗杰的偏向再明显不过，面上却不露声色。

不二也不在意手冢的沉默，自顾自地往下说：“除了手冢之外，最想看的人确实是罗杰呢。不过我这次可是负责大满贯摄影工作，不可以随便缺席哦。”

不二选中了一个角度一口气连拍了好几张照片，站直了身子对手冢笑：“大满贯决赛这么万众瞩目的时刻，当然要为大家留下纪念啊。”

在我只是一个拿着单反自娱自乐的学生，甚至连社团都是风马牛不相及的网球部的时候，只需要一张照片能够让人驻足，便是成功。但从我决定真正举起这个相机并且以此为生计的那一刻起，我就不能再满足于昙花一现的精品，而是对任何一张作品质量的保障。无论是我喜欢的，我不喜欢的，我状态好，我状态不好，只要举起相机，按下快门，交出的就必须是一个优秀的成品。

这些都是你教会我的啊，手冢。

你，和你的网球。

以及你坚定走向远方的背影。

［四］

伦敦这几日倒是很给面子的一直放晴，温网顺利结束之后依然是阳光灿烂。

“小景，我没有办法说准话啊。”不二靠着窗户享受着阳光温暖背脊的感觉，一面举着手机露出了略微苦恼的表情。

听筒那边沉默了一会儿，随后传来类似叹息的声音。

“周助，若不是这件事只能拜托你……”

不二望向窗外，阳光一路照耀着长长的街道，延伸向远方起伏的山脉。

“真是一个好天气呐。” 

正适合打网球呢。

＊ 

不二晃悠悠走到约定好的球场时，手冢已经完成热身运动了。他看了看两手空空的不二，脸上的表情并无变动，只是向斜靠在一边的网球袋抬了抬下巴。

不二会意，沿着底线向那只黑色的网球袋走去，却被手冢抓住了胳膊。

“先去跑圈，然后做热身运动。”

手冢的言语总是简短有力，带着些命令式的压迫感。不二听话地开始绕场小跑，心中暗道这部长余威尚在。手冢站在场内注视不二认认真真跑完步开始做热身，在他开始活动踝腕关节时走到场边从球袋里抽出了另外一块球拍。

不二拿过球拍，右手张开轻轻抚摸拍面上交错的网线，陌生又熟悉的触感自掌心传来。不二的右手顺着拍面一路滑下，在行至拍柄末端的时候发力握紧。

“手冢千万手下留情啊，我可是十年没碰过球拍了。”不二微笑着捡起脚边的一个网球，习惯性地举起球拍练习弹球。结果由于太久没有接触网球，上手毫无球感，不二一拍下去那枚网球就远远地弹向前方，轱辘轱辘滚出很远。

手冢：“……”

“哎呀，真是糟糕。”不二有些俏皮地吐了吐舌头，弯腰捡起另外一个网球，“真的是太久没有打球了。”

不过很快不二就找回了球感，拍球弹球都平稳自如。手冢见不二已经准备完毕，捡起一个网球摆好了发球的姿势。

抛球。

黄绿色的小球在阳光下形成一个优美的剪影，像是释放着的光泽被高高抛起。

考虑到两人之间的差距，手冢打出的球都尽量迎合不二。尽管如此，开始的时候不二控球依然很不稳定。不过网，飞出界，各种属于初学者的错误层出不穷。

十几回合后不二逐渐找回状态，打出的球也开始附带些技巧。手冢屏息凝视，跑动和挥拍都没有分毫大意，只是打回去的球都不甚刁钻。两人之间形成了微妙的对峙，球与拍面的撞击声规律地响起，一拍一拍十分稳定。

这长长的回合终结在不二手上。他摆好姿势想用中学时常用的技法，结果因为拍面角度没有控制到位，球直直地后场飞去，重重地卡在了围网的格子里。

“唉，怎么退化成这样了呢？”球拍从右手换到左手，不二有些苦恼地拂开额前汗湿的刘海。

手冢站在另一个半场一言不发，眼睛定定地锁在不二擦汗的右手上，突然迈开步子走到了他身边。

“手冢？”

没有理会不二的疑问，手冢一把抓住他想要藏到背后的右手。不容抗拒地摊开不二的手掌，食指掌指关节处的深红色磨伤再无处可藏。手冢伸出食指向那里用力按下，果不其然听见不二倒吸一口气。

手冢手腕一抖看时间，不知不觉两人已经打了两个多小时的球了。手冢皱了皱眉头，从不二手中抽走了白色握把外皮的球拍。

“手磨肿了也不知道休息。”

不二自然地伸手抚了抚手冢的眉心：“老是皱眉会变老哦。”

这一个简单的动作和言语蓦地将两人拉回了十几年前的青学。十五岁的不二伸出右手轻点自家部长皱着的眉心——“呐，手冢，老是皱眉头会变老哦。”

而面前跑过一群闹哄哄的部员。

“手冢自己才经常那么做呢，不顾及自己的身体什么的。我还记得那个时候你拖着伤臂和小景打比赛。”不二很快接上话，片刻的失神仿佛只是一个错觉，“不过，我也一直最欣赏你这一点了。”

“是吗。”

“恩。什么事情都全力以赴，做出了决定就会一直往下走。不论……不论其他任何事情的干预。”

手冢知道不二想起了那场惨烈的比赛之后的事情。这条伤臂因为那场比赛一直没能痊愈，连带着自己伤停不断，连带着自己远走德国，连带着自己走上了职业网球的道路。

他曾经在离开前单独见过不二一次。那时不二仰起脸，冰蓝色眸子深处亮晶晶一片。他知道那是什么，甚至知道自己眼眸深处有着相同的东西。这些星星点点连成一片迷雾，横贯了他和不二的整个青春。

最后他也和不二单独打过一场比赛，在抢七时以一分优势拿下比赛。他知道后来不二一个人仰躺在场地上很久。他知道不二哭了，因为他就站在观众席的死角处，看着不二从午后躺到黄昏。

可是，无论是不二眼睛里的星辰，还是落在不二眼泪上的秋叶，这些都没有阻止他离开的脚步。他就那样背起行囊，握着一张薄薄的单程机票，走上了一个与不二周助无关的人生。而那层迷雾，也许只需要再多一点点时间就可以散开窥见其内容，也再也没有从两人之间消散。

然后就一直到现在，迹部让开身子说要见一位“旧友”。手冢完全没有想到他指代的是不二。在他眼里就从没有给不二一个准确的定义，因为那层迷雾没有被时间拨开，所以他也再也没有机会去定义他们的关系。

当不二说出刚刚那句话的时候，一种倾诉的感觉无法克制地涌上胸口。就像十几年前青学的网球部长最常商量的对象既不是副部长大石也不是数据库乾贞治，而是那个喜欢悠闲地在部里晃来晃去找乐子的不二周助。

那个时候他没有把他定义为同学，正如现在他没有把他定义为旧友。没有任何清晰的定义，却可以让他问出最深切的顾虑，挖出最隐秘的困惑。

他是不二周助，这就够了。

—TBC—

［五］

不二背着手跟在沉默的手冢身后，看他弯下腰将手上的球拍和兜里的网球有条不紊地放回背包。太阳已然偏西，天空染上了耀眼的金色，温布尔登夏天的傍晚也带着点凉意。

不二和手冢并排并坐在球场边的长椅上，一人握着一瓶矿泉水喝着。手冢认为运动饮料内的成分对身体多少有负面影响，不到特殊时刻都习惯喝矿泉水。不二则纯粹不喜欢运动饮料的味道，按他的话说，他只喝乾出品的运动饮料。

“不二，有时候我也在想以前做的一些事。”手冢决定顺从胸口倾诉的冲动，即使岁月在他和不二之间留下了太多空白，“为了往这个方向走，我放弃了很多东西。而现在，我不知道这是否正确。”

手冢借着扶眼镜的动作掩住了自己的半张脸，有些话很难说下去。不二也是在他往前走的时候放弃的，而他现在正在对不二说着这些话。

肩膀上传来轻柔的力道和温暖的触感，那是不二的右手。

手冢刚刚说话的声音很平稳，面色一如平时般冷峻，手掌上方的眼睛里没有任何波澜。他看上去坚强得像恒久的山峦，挺直着背脊仿佛永远不会被击败，记忆中输掉和迹部的比赛是这样，现在也是这样。

“为什么这样想呢？不是一直勇往直前的吗？”不二的声音轻如呢喃。

“我觉得抓住任何一个都很困难，被我放弃的东西和我在追求的东西。”手冢转过头直视不二，又强调了一下，“我不知道自己能否得到它们。”

“呐，手冢，我毕业后就开始从事摄影工作了。哦，大概很多人不认为我在工作。”不二耸耸肩，“无论怎么样，我都一直在摄影，自由的摄影。”

不二习惯性地伸手摸包，却想起今天是轻装出行，只得作罢。

“其实自由摄影人没有想像的那么轻松。我没有稳定的收入，经济来源都依赖投稿和参赛。不过这都不是让人沮丧的啦。我也经常给一些大型摄影比赛投稿，像WPP什么的，不过每次都是被提名而已呢，都没有获奖过。”不二歪过头吐了吐舌头，脸上的笑容很放松，一点都不像在讨论什么“沮丧”的事情。

手冢安静地听着，眼神落在停在球场上的一颗网球上。

“但是只要我透过目镜看见景色，动动手指就可以留下美丽的画面，我就会发现其实我是离不开相机的。自始至终，我爱的是摄影，而不是那些奖项呀。”

“至于一些被我放弃的，”不二弯下腰从长椅地下捡起一个网球，握住它伸到手冢的眼前，“我现在不是正抓着吗？”

金色的晚霞如燃烧到最热烈的焰火，翻卷的火烧云在不二身后延伸而过。不二冰蓝色的眼睛干净得如记忆的庭院中清澈的泉水，最深处却有星火闪耀。

手冢接过不二手中的网球，有些害怕去深究那片冰蓝色中闪烁着的花火。

“这个，才是当年让你远走的东西吧。”不二抓住手中的网球，并不让手冢抽走它。

一个网球，直径不过六公分多一些，两只手不可避免地碰在一起。指尖颤抖着瑟缩了一下，却没有一个人移开分毫。

不二看着手冢近在咫尺的眼睛，那里面深邃的黑色让他呼吸微微一滞。他看见手冢缓慢而坚定地点了一下头，手掌的位置和力度也没有任何改变，无论是掌心的网球还是指尖触碰到的自己的手。

他听见自己的声音传递出了这么一句意味不明的话，虽然这本来不在他的预计中。

“当你觉得为时已晚的时候，其实是最早的时候。”

感受到对方施加在网球上的力度骤增，不二立刻放开手，恢复到正面朝前的坐姿。这个时候黄昏的金光正洒在不二的侧脸上，微笑的脸庞愈显柔和。

手冢不易觉察地笑了一下，将手上的网球放入自己的背包外侧。

“时候不早了，回去吧。”

不二抬起头，正对上手冢低下来的视线。金色的夕阳正好照射在手冢眼镜的金属边框上，晕开梦幻般的光泽，柔和了他面部分明的轮廓。

他很快转过身去，留给了不二一个逆光的背影。

［六］

迹部敲开不二房门的时候，注意到他脸上一闪而过的无措。

“我以为是服务人员什么的。”不二很快掩饰好自己的情绪，“咖啡还是茶？”

“茶就好。”迹部环视房间一圈，目光落在床边合着的笔记本电脑。“刚刚在干什么呢？”

“没什么了……等等，别打开！”不二无意间抬头，正好从镜子里看见迹部在床边坐下拿起了他银灰色的笔记本。

“行了吧，你小时候没少翻本大爷的抽屉，我……”调侃的话被电脑屏幕上的图片全堵回了肚子里，迹部看着屏幕上放大的手冢国光的脸感到嘴角微微抽搐。

“咳，和你说了不要打开了。”不二有些窘迫地走过来，将茶杯放到床头柜的同时拿回了自己的电脑。和迹部并排并坐着，不二敲了几下键盘，屏幕上很快出现了三张图：刚刚那张手冢专注地盯着球的面容，罗杰输球的瞬间微阖的眼睛，最下面是一张冠军赢球瞬间狂喜跪下的抓拍。

“成品不是已经交过去了吗？还是又有大赛了？”

“不算什么大赛。”不二耸肩，注意力显然又放回了三张照片上。鼠标点来点去，三张照片轮流放在最上层。过了一会儿，不二干脆地关掉了那张冠军的照片。

“哦，在你看来只有普利策是大赛。”

“那我一辈子都别想获奖了，除非我成为美国人。”

“咳，我不是很熟悉那些。”迹部揉了揉太阳穴，决定在不二开始科普摄影比赛前绕过这个话题。“说起来手冢已经开始调整了，这次真的很感谢你。”

“调整什么？”

“手冢刚刚提出打算放弃下一周的汉堡公开赛，直接飞往北美准备七月底的花旗银行公开赛和八月的罗杰斯杯和辛辛那提。放弃三星比赛可不是他一贯的作风。”

“哦。”不二点点头，过于平静的样子反而让迹部莫名不安。“正好我马上要去非洲参加一个摄影活动，可以一起走。”

迹部一时不知道该如何开口，气氛有点冷下来。不二继续他的心不在焉，迹部却有点坐不住。手冢和不二两个人的事情始终压在他的心上，他也不知道自己心中到底持什么样的态度。两个人就此天各一方实在让人惋惜，但不二若这般又和手冢在一起了，迹部却又觉得憋屈。

“你现在是怎么想的？”迹部试探，暗示性地瞥了一眼屏幕上手冢的照片。

不二移动鼠标把手冢的照片放大到页面最前方，静静地看了一会儿才开口回答迹部的问题。

“我一直都很喜欢他的勇敢。”

语气似感慨似叹息。

迹部看着不二认真的侧脸，忍不住挑起眉毛：“手冢也就勇敢过那么一次。”

不二笑出了声：“他勇敢地走完这条路之后又会勇敢地开始另一条路的。”

“你本应该他的上一个路口。”正嘟囔着，迹部看见不二坚决地关掉了手冢的那一张照片，“你、你不打算用手冢那张吗？”

“啊，没有拍出手冢的感觉。”

不二想起了那个永远先于自己一点的背影。

——应该说，没有拍出他心中的手冢。

迹部看了看不二有些失神的侧脸，把已经到嘴边的吐糟咽回了肚子里。

＊

不二和手冢是在同一天离开伦敦的，航班也只相差了一个小时。不二笑眯眯地搭上了手冢团体的便车。下车走向机场的时候，手冢瞥了一眼不二背着的长枪短炮，面无表情地拉过了他身边大大的行李箱。

“谢谢手冢啦。不过不用麻烦了，马上就要分开了。”不二伸手想拉回自己的行李。

“我送你过去。”手冢面色冷冷的，手腕绕了个圈不让不二抓到。

手冢换上墨镜示意教练团先行一步，拖上两个行李箱就往不二的登机口走。意识到手冢是希望两个人单独待一会儿，不二赶快小跑两步跟了上去。

“迹部说你又参加了一个比赛。”手冢目不斜视。

不二点点头。“恩。大概八月初就能出结果。”

“祝你成功。”手冢侧过头看着不二。

“谢谢。手冢也是。”不二笑着对上手冢深邃的眼睛。

候机厅的号码牌已经出现在前方。手冢却带着不二拐了一个小弯，站定在靠近登机口的一个角落。

“手冢？”不二有些奇怪。

手冢微微偏过头，抬起手推了推眼镜：“你还会参与美网的拍摄工作吗？”

不二有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，这么直接的邀请显然在他的预料之外。手冢很快把最开始的些许不自然完美地掩饰在冷漠的表情下，只一双凤眼紧紧盯着不二，深邃而明亮。

“当然。”见手冢隐隐松了一口气的表情，不二笑得更欢了些，“手冢能一直那么勇敢就好。”

谁知手冢的面色又严肃起来：“不，这次我是要去抓原来放弃的东西。”

不二听出了言外之音，不禁红了红脸低下头。

手冢看着被不二攥得紧紧的机票，低声道：“注意安全。”

不二点点头，刘海随着他的动作散落到额前。手冢伸出手将那缕粟发别到不二耳后，退后一步凝视他道：“再见，不二。”

“再见，手冢。”不二看着手冢拖着自己的行李转过身，步履沉稳地走向另一个登机口。刚刚被手冢触碰的皮肤后知后觉地感觉有点发烫，不二伸手抚摸自己的前额，神情有些恍惚。

“咔咔咔咔咔！”一阵连拍惊的不二倒退两步，一个缠满绷带的手出现在面前。

白石哈哈笑着晃了晃心爱的照相机：”Extasy！终于拍到了周助！“

不二有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声，作势要去抢白石手上的相机。白石踮起脚伸长了手不让他碰到，嘴上还不忘继续调侃刚才不二难得一见的脸红。

不二伸长了手臂够了够，内心很是不爽了一下两个人的身高差，板着脸一个人坐到了一边。

“诶？生气了？” 白石见不二拉下脸不说话，赶快坐到他边上哄着，“周助我错啦。我去给你买苹果吃，别生气了。”

不二哼了一声，面色却是绷不住了。

白石见不二并没有真的动气，心头一松又忍不住问：“刚刚那人是手冢国光？你神态不对是因为他吗？”

见不二不说话，白石就自顾自说下去：“上学那会儿我以为你们是一对儿呢。结果手冢说走就走了，一点儿都不拖泥带水。”

不二愣了愣，终于看向白石：“你……你那时怎么会那么想？”

且不说他们两人谁也没有捅破那层窗户纸，就算那时他们真的有那个心思，看上去也只该是亲近一些的朋友而已。

白石摸了摸下巴：“有这个想法的可不止我一个人。你们两个人都是一等一的好手，备受关注是正常的。”白石想起学生时代的事情，一时间思绪万千不知从何说起，只好简单地总结说，“你们两人对待彼此都和平时很不一样，两个人往那儿一站气场就很微妙。大概你们自己是习惯了没感觉，旁人却是看得清楚。”

不二垂着眼睛不说话，末了轻轻叹了一口气。

“时光最终会给予我们答案。”

白石望着自己昔日的“黄金左手”如今空空荡荡，笑着赞同了不二的观点，“当时谁知道四天宝寺的部长有一天会摘掉黄金护手，背上相机和青学的天才同生死共进退呢？”

不二毫不留情地狠狠给了白石大腿一下：“去拍个野生动物专题而已，有必要说得那么壮烈吗？”见白石怪模怪样地死命抽气，不二微笑着摸摸他的手背，“不过能遇见你真幸运。”

白石停止了他的装模作样，翻转掌心握了握不二的手。

［尾声］

美网在八月底火热的气氛中拉开了战幕。

手冢国光终于在本次比赛中冲破第三轮——轰出最后一记ACE球后，这位以冷静沉稳Poker Face著名的运动员激动地握拳大吼，一如那天的阳光一般充满热情。

而之后的第四轮比赛手冢国光三盘横扫四号种子布雷特，又在半决赛历经五盘大战力克二号种子皮埃尔，顶着万千瞩目冲入久违的大满贯决赛。与此同时，罗杰也过关斩将一路杀进决赛，众人纷纷感叹其宝刀不老。

这次决赛可谓是吊足了观众的胃口，媒体们也各个拿出自己的看家本领来博取眼球，技术分析煽情追忆一时间铺天盖地。两位当事人倒是完全不受影响，赛前被记者抓住盘问的时候罗杰得体地笑着扯开话题，手冢则是冷着一张脸直言不愿多想。

最后手冢还是败在了罗杰手上，没能拿到他人生的第二个大满贯。最后一个球是他自己手腕一翻打出边界的。当那个球飞到一半的时候他就知道一切全完了。这边手冢已经垂下手臂等待最后的判决，那边的罗杰却依然严阵以待到最后落地的那一秒。

罗杰激动地跪在地上很久，跑过来握手的时候两眼通红。他的样子有点狼狈。平日里柔顺的黑发现在一团糟，迷到万千少男少女的黑眸红肿得和小兔子一样。罗杰对着站在网前的手冢不好意思地笑了笑，伸出手和他握在一起。

“恭喜你，罗杰。”

“谢谢。”耳边罗杰的声音十分温和，“我很享受和你的比赛，也很喜欢你的网球。”

手冢瞥见罗杰和煦的笑容上通红的鼻尖和眼角，想说句谢谢却被哽在喉咙里。

他觉得眼睛有点酸涩，大概是一边的奖杯反射了阳光，最后刺痛自己的眼睛。他微微抬起头扫向观众席的最顶端。他什么也没能看清楚，但他知道不二会在至高点注视自己。

手冢深吸一口气，整理好东西耐心等待最后的颁奖。

在这之前他独自一人走过那么漫长的岁月，抛弃了一切自以为绊住自己脚腕的东西，从一个懵懂得只有希望得少年长成了一个现实得放弃期望的男人。现在那个迷惘的男人被留在了昨天，他将最初的一切都想起来了——被放置在高台上的奖杯，静静躺在背包里的球拍，以及遥遥地落在身上的视线。

所幸他前面的岁月就合他走过的路程一样长，长到他有足够的时间蓄起热情去拥抱他们，共同度过未来每一个陌生的关口。

＊

第二天有关决赛的报道便蜂拥而至。在大片大片关于罗杰在奇迹的道路上越走越远的报道里，生生开了一大版给手冢国光。上面写着手冢是如何果断地否认了之间关于自己赛后退役传言：

——“我想我打到三十岁是没有问题的。”

附赠一张大大的照片。

那是一张手冢的背影，时间是他最后那个出界球还没有落地的瞬间。手冢面向球落地的方向，两手已经垂下，背脊却挺得笔直。光影被巧妙地处理过，手冢的上方似是有几缕阳光。

知情人士透露，主编大人幸存精市昨天在收到电子稿的同时还收到了冲洗好的照片。大大的信封里空空荡荡的只有这一张照片，甚至连署名都没有。幸村翻过来看见两行熟悉的娟秀字体。

“他可以这样一声不响地扛起整个世界。”

“这就是手冢国光。”

—END—

小剧场：

知情人士压低帽檐回到主编办公室，正看见迹部大少爷霸占了整一个沙发，恶声恶气地对着笑眯眯的主编吐糟自己的亲亲竹马多么不争气，居然这么就跟了某亚军走了。

“一个盘子就拐走了周助！”

“呵呵，手冢一定会把家里的杯子也给他的。”

“……那也不够！”

—终—


End file.
